Hotstreak's Choice
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Virgil and Richie's parents find out they're heroes and ground them. Now Hotstreak must be the new superhero in Dakota, but it's not easy to leave crime behind. Please R&R!


Chapter 1: In trouble  
  
Everything took the wrong turn for both Static and Gear. Mr. Hawkins found out that Static was his son Virgil, and Mr. Foley found out Gear was his son Richie. This is how it happened: 1 day Static and Gear were out fighting crime. They saw a jewelry store being stolen by none other than the Meta-Breed. They descended to fight them.  
  
Static: Stop it right there Ebon!  
  
Ebon: Sorry guys, I got better plans that include these jewels.  
  
Gear: Fine, be it!  
  
Backpack got off Gear's back and hit Shiv on the stomach and kicked him in the face 5 times. Afterwards, Backpack returned to Gear and Gear himself, punched Talon many times until she fell unconscious.  
  
Gear: Static, why do take on Ebon and leave it to me to fight a woman?  
  
Static: I'm kinda busy now; Ebon is sort of kicking my butt.  
  
Gear: You need help bro?  
  
Static: It would be appreciated.  
  
Ebon turned into a shadow and appeared behind Static and took him by surprise. Ebon beat up Static so badly, that Static even fell to the ground. Gear descended and threw an electric grenade of his. Ebon ran away but left the jewels. Static then got up.  
  
Static: Nice going man.  
  
Gear: I told you these grenades were gonna be useful.  
  
Static: Yeah, it was about time—time!?  
  
Static just remembered he was gonna be late for dinner.  
  
Static: Damn, see you later man!  
  
Gear: Wait, where are you going!?  
  
Static: Dinner man!  
  
Static went at top speed. He couldn't believe this was happening. His dad and Sharon were already home. He went through the window into his room. Mr. Hawkins heard Static go in. He went upstairs and knocked the door.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Virgil, are you there?  
  
Virgil: Yeah, I'm here.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Dinner is about to be served, come.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Hawkins heard a thump coming from the inside of the room.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Are you sure you're alright?  
  
Virgil: Yeah I'm ok.  
  
Mr. Hawkins went inside the room.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: What was that noise I heard?  
  
Virgil: Uh nothing, I didn't hear anything.  
  
The noise was just Virgil changing, but Mr. Hawkins spotted the Shock Vox.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: What's that Virgil?  
  
Virgil noticed the Shock Vox was on his bed and he got very very nervous.  
  
Virgil: Oh that, that's...heh heh, nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Are you hiding something from me?  
  
Virgil: No, nothing.  
  
Suddenly, Richie's voice was heard through the Shock Vox.  
  
Richie: Yo Static, did you make it in time?  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Is that Richie? And why did he say Static?  
  
Virgil felt his heart was going to blow up now.  
  
Virgil: I-I...  
  
Richie: Static answer me. Static? Bro you there? Virgil!?  
  
Mr. Hawkins picked up the Shock Vox and pressed the "Talk" button to speak to Richie.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Richie what is this, a game? Why are you calling Virgil "Static"? And what do you mean if he made it in time?  
  
Richie: Oh Mr. Hawkins...uh hello.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Answer my questions Richie.  
  
Richie: Well you see...I-I...  
  
Virgil snatched the Shock Vox from his father's hand and put it on the desk. Then he faced his dad that had an angry look on his face.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Virgil, what is going on here!?  
  
Virgil: Well you see...I-I'm Static Shock.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: WHAT!!!???  
  
Virgil: I've been Static all along and Richie has been my partner Gear. That communicator is called the Shock Vox which we use to communicate when we're fighting crime.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Please tell me you're joking.  
  
Virgil: Uh...I'm joking.  
  
Mr. Hawkins was furious. Virgil could only look at his dad smiling with a nervous smile. Virgil didn't know what his dad was capable of doing to him. Virgil was even sweating due to the nervousness. Mr. Hawkins went downstairs to tell Sharon something.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Sharon put my dinner on the fridge; I'll heat it later because Virgil is in trouble.  
  
Mr. Hawkins went back to Virgil's room stomping his feet on the way there. Sharon imagined what Virgil had done this time.  
  
Sharon: Virgil must've done something REALLY big to make dad miss dinner and stomp his feet while walking.  
  
Chapter 2: Things change, and so do bad guys  
  
Virgil and his dad had a VERY long talk about what was going on. Then Mr. Hawkins told his son that he was grounded for a month.  
  
Virgil: For a month!?  
  
Mr. Hawkins: If you keep complaining I'll make it 2 months. Now I'm going to call Richie's parents.  
  
Mr. Hawkins left the room and slammed the door shut. Virgil muttered stuff about how he would handle being grounded for a month. His dad said that all he could do was sleep and eat.  
  
Virgil: There's NO way I'll only sleep and eat for a month!!! I hope Richie ain't angry at me tomorrow.  
  
Afterwards, Virgil used his electro-hearing to hear what his dad told Richie's parents.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Can you believe it? They've been superheroes for over a year and we never had a clue!  
  
Mr. Foley: Richie's dead when he gets back home. He said he was going to study for a test at your house.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Would you look at that, I wonder how many times they've lied to us when they needed to go out there and play cops and robbers.  
  
Mr. Foley: Thanks for letting me know Mr. Hawkins.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: No problem.  
  
Then they finished the conversation. Virgil couldn't believe what was happening. What would be of Dakota without Static Shock or Gear? That was about to be seen. During that week, F-Stop was once again out of jail. Of course, he went to school. When Virgil and Richie were walking down the hall, the fire meta-human talked to them.  
  
F-Stop: I hear you're grounded Virgil, AND your friend the nerdy Foley.  
  
Richie: Hey shut up!  
  
F-Stop: You want some of this geek!?  
  
Virgil: Relax both of you! How did you even find out anyways?  
  
F-Stop: This is high school dude, every 1 finds out about anything.  
  
Virgil and Richie wondered if they all knew WHY they were grounded. When the thought of every 1 knowing they were superheroes crossed their minds, they both gulped.  
  
Richie: You don't know why we're grounded or do you?  
  
F-Stop: Nah, but here it's never "why", it's "what". See ya losers.  
  
F-Stop went to the history classroom. Virgil was still upset that he was grounded, but at least Richie wasn't mad at him and no 1 in Dakota except for their parents knew their secret. And the rubber guy, but Virgil didn't count him. Now that he came to think about it, a lot of people knew his secret. Richie, the rubber guy, Shaquille O' Neil, and many more. And now Sharon and his dad. He was really screwed up. That same day after school, there was an earthquake. Hotstreak was walking down the street when the earth began to shake and a huge sign was gonna fall on top of a small kid.  
  
F-Stop: NO!!!!!  
  
Francis made a very heroic act that even he was surprised about. He threw a wave of flames at the sign and kept it from falling on top of the kid.  
  
F-Stop: Kid, run!  
  
The kid ran out of range for the sign and so did Francis. Then the sign fell, but not on top of any 1. After the earthquake was over, F-Stop was surprised to see what he just did.  
  
F-Stop: Did I just do that!? I saved a small kid from dying!  
  
Hotstreak was amazed by what he just did. He had a weird feeling up his spine, it was the feeling of heroism, and he liked it.  
  
Chapter 3: Virgil accepts the new Francis  
  
F-Stop: Wow, I never knew that being a hero felt this good! No wonder there are heroes in Dakota! Woooooohoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel better than ever, I'm a new man!!!!!!!! I need a superhero name, maybe Flame Teen! Yeah, that sounds cool enough!  
  
F-Stop couldn't stop thinking about what he did for the whole day. He decided to apologize to Virgil and Richie 1st. He called Virgil's home, Mr. Hawkins answered it.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Hello?  
  
F-Stop: With Virgil Hawkins please?  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Who asks?  
  
F-Stop: Francis, a guy from his school. He'll know who it is when you tell him.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Sorry Francis, you sound like a nice guy, but Virgil is grounded.  
  
F-Stop: But it's really urgent, please. Can't you make 1 little exception?  
  
Mr. Hawkins: No sorry Francis, but the rules are the rules.  
  
F-Stop: Ok, I understand.  
  
Mr. Hawkins: Have a nice day.  
  
F-Stop: You too sir.  
  
Francis couldn't believe it. Now he was gonna have to apologize to Virgil in school, which was more embarrassing. He called Richie, but Richie didn't wanna talk to him. So he had to try the next day at school. In the hallway, Hotstreak found them and approached them.  
  
F-Stop: I tried to call you Virgil, but your dad didn't even let you talk. I called you Richie, but you didn't wanna talk to me, and I don't blame you. I've been terrible with you guys, but now I wanna tell you that I'm really really sorry.  
  
Virgil: Get to the point Francis, what do you want?  
  
F-Stop: I only wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry. I saved a kid yesterday with my powers and I must say that now I know why Static and Gear are superheroes. Anyways, I have to go to class, have a nice day.  
  
Francis left and Virgil and Richie were shocked. They didn't recognize that guy that had just apologized to them. They were really in shock.  
  
Virgil: Was that the Francis we know?  
  
Richie: I don't know man, maybe he got hit on the head or something.  
  
Virgil: No 'cause remember he said he saved a kid and that it felt good.  
  
Richie: So you're saying that now he's a new guy?  
  
Virgil: I'm saying that he might be the new superhero in Dakota.  
  
Richie: Maybe.  
  
Virgil was determined, he was gonna tell Hotstreak that he was Static Shock and he was planning on training Francis how to become a superhero. So at the end of the day outside the building, Virgil found F-Stop and went to him.  
  
Virgil: That was an honest and sincere apology back there man. I got a secret I wanna tell you.  
  
F-Stop: What?  
  
Virgil: I'm Static Shock.  
  
F-Stop: What!?  
  
Virgil: Not only that, but that's why I'm grounded. My dad found out I was Static, so I'm grounded for a month. So now that Static is gone, I thought that maybe you could be the next superhero in Dakota.  
  
F-Stop: I need to think about it.  
  
Virgil: Alright, give me your answer tomorrow and we'll start training.  
  
F-Stop: Ok.  
  
Virgil turned around to leave, but Francis told him 1 more thing.  
  
F-Stop: Oh and Virgil.  
  
Virgil: Yeah?  
  
F-Stop: Thanks.  
  
Virgil: Don't mention it.  
  
Chapter 4: A hard choice  
  
Hotstreak was happy that Virgil had accepted his apology. That night, Francis couldn't sleep. He was still thinking what he was going to choose. Stealing wallets, jewelry shops, and banks was fun, but he remembered how good he felt when he saved that kid. It was a hard change for him. It was as if Osama Bin Laden suddenly turned into a pacifist. So the next day, he didn't have an answer for Virgil yet. He tried 1 crazy thing, to be a superhero and a supervillain at the same time. He robbed a bank and then returned the money as Flame Teen. His suit was just different clothes and a shirt that said "Flame Teen". He also wore a pantyhose on his head with openings for the mouth, nose, and eyes.  
  
Flame Teen: I can't believe I'm doing this stupidity.  
  
The next day in school, Virgil and Richie caught up with Francis during recess.  
  
Virgil: What in the world were you doing yesterday!?  
  
F-Stop: What do you mean?  
  
Virgil: You know what I mean, you robbed a bank and then some "Flame Teen" saved the day! I know you're Flame Teen!  
  
F-Stop: Ok listen; I don't know if I want to be a superhero. I don't even know if I want to be a supervillain!  
  
Richie: Did I miss something?  
  
F-Stop: Yes you did, Virgil told me if I wanted to be a superhero, but I'm not sure what I wanna be.  
  
Richie: Why didn't you tell me V?  
  
Virgil: You wouldn't have let me; you would've said it was a crazy idea.  
  
F-Stop: Look, the point is that I'm not sure if I even want to be a super something. I tried to be both but—  
  
Richie: Now THAT'S a crazy idea!  
  
Virgil: See!? I knew you were gonna say that.  
  
Richie: Ok sorry, we get the point Hotstreak. You've changed from Hinduism to Buddhism, nice for you now decide if you're gonna be a superHERO or a superVILLAIN.  
  
F-Stop: What I've been trying to tell you is that I CAN'T decide.  
  
Richie: Well then you're screwed up and Dakota is screwed up if a hero doesn't show up.  
  
Richie left the cafeteria worried about the future of Dakota. What would Dakota be without a hero? All these meta-human villains were screwing things up in the whole city. There was a hero in need.  
  
Virgil: Well what he said is right, if a hero doesn't show up, Dakota is screwed.  
  
F-Stop: Not if I can help it.  
  
This time F-Stop was determined, he was gonna be a superhero and no 1 was going to stop him.  
  
Chapter 5: A desperate and stupid move  
  
That same day after school, Hotstreak went out to stop the Meta-Breed from stealing a bank. But instead of going as Flame Teen, he went as Static Shock.  
  
F-Stop: Stop it Meta-Breed!  
  
Ebon: Who are you Static wanna-be?  
  
F-Stop: I'm the new Static in town!  
  
All of the Meta-Breed laughed. F-Stop got pissed off and unleashed hell upon them. An arsenal of different fire attacks from fireballs to flame hurricanes attacked the Meta-Breed. Only Aquamaria and Ebon were left standing.  
  
Aquamaria: Fool, I'm made out of water!!!  
  
Ebon: And I can easily dodge your moves!!!  
  
F-Stop ran out of ideas. Nothing could hit them. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Francis.  
  
Voice: How about this!  
  
Every 1 turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It belonged to...  
  
F-Stop: Virgil!!!??? What are you doing floating on your plate without your suit!?  
  
Virgil: What difference will it make? You took my suit, I had to come here and make sure you didn't screw up.  
  
Ebon: What kind of reunion is this?  
  
Virgil: Nothing you care about Ebon!  
  
Ebon: And you are?  
  
Virgil: I'm Static, that's right Static.  
  
Ebon: Then who is this sucker?  
  
F-Stop: Watch it!  
  
Virgil: He's the next superhero in Dakota, but he's not made to be Static.  
  
Ebon: Definitely not.  
  
F-Stop: You want some of this huh!?  
  
Ebon: Come and get it volcano!  
  
Virgil: Hey relax, what Ebon said is true. Your powers don't even match with the name.  
  
F-Stop: I was just making a desperate move.  
  
Virgil: Yeah I can tell. Now let me take care of these 2.  
  
F-Stop: Alright.  
  
Virgil kicked butt as himself. He surfed around the air and made Aquamaria evaporate like he had done many times. Then he shocked Ebon, which was Ebon's weakness. The cops came and saw Hotstreak and Virgil fly away—yes F- Stop can fly by using his fire abilities. The next day in school when Virgil came inside the classroom, people were talking about him everywhere. Richie came to him shocked of what they all saw on the news.  
  
Chapter 6: Static exposed, Virgil doesn't care  
  
Richie: What do you think you were doing!?  
  
Virgil: Helping Francis.  
  
Richie: The cops, your family, and all of Dakota saw you!  
  
Virgil: It doesn't matter, my family already knew I was Static remember?  
  
Richie: And now the whole world knows!  
  
Virgil: Relax, Francis is gonna be the next hero and nobody knows about him.  
  
Richie: Some people DO know that he is a meta-human!  
  
Virgil: Just relax, I was grounded for 1 more week but it was worth it.  
  
Richie: V you don't know what you're dealing with dude.  
  
Virgil: I do bro, I really do.  
  
Richie: It doesn't seem like it.  
  
Virgil: But it is.  
  
After that, the teacher came in and told them to settle down on their seats. They all sat down and the class began. At 1 point of the class, the teacher spoke.  
  
Teacher: Does any 1 have anything to share with the class?  
  
A student raised up his hand.  
  
Teacher: Yes Michael?  
  
Michael: Virgil, is it actually true you're Static Shock?  
  
Richie frowned at Virgil when he heard that. Virgil noticed, and just answered calmly.  
  
Virgil: Yes it is.  
  
Michael: Whoa, cool!  
  
Teacher: And tell us Virgil, how do you think Dakota will react?  
  
Virgil: Honestly, I think it will eventually fade. I'm training another meta-human to become a hero, so expect a new hero soon.  
  
Teacher: Does your family know about all this?  
  
Virgil: Yeah, but not about the new-hero-training thing.  
  
Teacher: Shouldn't you tell your father?  
  
Virgil: No I don't think I should.  
  
The teacher was surprised to hear that. He couldn't just keep that secret from 1 of his students' parent.  
  
Teacher: I'm sorry, but I have to tell your father Virgil.  
  
Virgil: Ok ok, I'll tell him, but promise YOU won't.  
  
Teacher: I promise as long as you promise too.  
  
Virgil: I promise.  
  
Teacher: That's more like it. Now, let's continue with the class.  
  
Virgil started using his powers in school. Nobody seemed scared or anything, instead, they cheered, clapped, or looked in amaze. Virgil used his powers to open his locker and to grab his math textbook. The crowd clapped and cheered. Richie approached Virgil and spoke to him.  
  
Richie: Listen Virgil, this is getting out of hand.  
  
Virgil: What are you so worried about bro?  
  
Richie: I don't want to lose my friend just because he can't be a superhero anymore, so he decided to start using them in school.  
  
Virgil: You won't man.  
  
Richie: I thought you were bummed since you couldn't be Static anymore.  
  
Virgil: Yeah I WAS, but you gotta move on and use your powers for other things. You should tell them you were Gear too.  
  
Richie: Hell no!  
  
Virgil: Fine, have it your way. G'bye.  
  
Chapter 7: A new generation of superheroes  
  
Virgil left to the math classroom. Later that day, F-Stop and Virgil were practicing in an alleyway. The fire meta-human was almost done with his training. 1 more day and he would be on his own.  
  
Virgil: Doesn't it excite you that tomorrow is your last day of training?  
  
F-Stop: Of course!  
  
Suddenly, Richie came to the alleyway.  
  
Virgil: Hey Richie!  
  
F-Stop: What's up Rich?  
  
Richie: I wanna help Francis with his training.  
  
Virgil: Ok, so 1st grab this and...  
  
They continued training until it was nighttime. Francis left 1st and left Virgil and Richie in the alleyway.  
  
Richie: I came here to tell you something too.  
  
Virgil: Shoot.  
  
Richie: My father understood my responsibilities as a superhero and let me be Gear again.  
  
Virgil: Really!?  
  
Richie: Yeah.  
  
Virgil: Awkward! You're lucky bro!  
  
Richie: I sure am.  
  
Virgil: Richie, I think you're right; I shouldn't use my powers to get attention. I'm gonna use them, but not for attention.  
  
Richie: Then for what?  
  
Virgil: For the same things I did before 'cause I'm lazy. What else could I possibly do with them?  
  
Virgil and Richie laughed as they walked home. There was gonna be a new superhero in Dakota tomorrow, a new generation was about to begin.  
  
THE END 


End file.
